


Paper Moon

by Shye



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shye/pseuds/Shye
Summary: Steve Rogers moves in next door. We have no idea who he is, this timeline is during The Avengers. Steve isn't famously known yet to our modern world. We are neighbors who are complete opposite from each other. Physically and metaphorically. Can opposites attract.  All characters are owned by Marvel. Enjoy.
Relationships: Captain America and Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fun little fantasy stuck in my head for awhile now and I just had to share.

Chapter 1 This was stupid... I felt stupid. The whole situation was stupid. I could have sworn ten years from now I would look back at this exact moment and laugh. I would be old and wrinkled, a grandma even... ok not THAT old but I would think back at this moment in time and i would think it wasn't as bad as I thought it was.  
"Are you ok sweetie? That looks like it hurts." A woman in front of me asked as she looked at me with concern.  
"Um..." Is all I could manage to say as I slowly brought my hands to my chest to attempt to cover my chest. My tshirt was soaked and see through.  
My breasts were exposed to the world.  
"I'm so incredibly sorry. I'm running late and I just didn't see you. Well i actually did see you but you weren't paying attention either. You really shouldn't be entering a coffee shop especially at rush hour and have your earphones in-" The man who, only moments ago dumped his large HOT coffee onto my chest explained.  
"I- need a towel." I whimpered, as i attempted to hold onto my breasts with dignity.  
My chest was on fire and i was currently dying from embarrassment. This is what i deserve for playing hookey from work cuz i was too hungover and in desperate need of coffee.  
I had literally rolled out of bed this morning put on the first clean clothes my hand touched and walked to the nearest coffee shop. I didn't even check my hair, or if i had last nights makeup still on which I'm sure i did.  
I was in pain and had no energy or desire to put on a bra. And now i was paying the ultimate price.  
"Here you go miss. Oh my god. I'm so sorry." An employee appeared right in font of me, handing me a small hand towel. Which was not going to cover anything. I had huge boobs.  
"It's ok. I'm ok. It's not like you were the one who spilled coffee on me." I attempted to joke but the hot liquid was running down my pants now.  
I was in own personal wet tshirt contest.  
Fuck my life.  
The man who dumped his coffee on me looked annoyed and kept glancing at his watch. " Well, like i said. I'm sorry but you really should be careful. I'm running late for a meeting." And just like that he bolted out the door.  
What an asshole.  
But what did i expect considering where i lived. That's New Yorkers for you. God I missed California.  
"Ok, nothing to see here. Haven't you all ever seen pure embarrassment and shame at 7:30 in the morning? Keep it moving." I said loudly to the cafe full of people who were all openly staring at me. They seemed to snap out of it and went back to waiting on their coffee orders. As if seeing a strange woman's bare breasts soaked in coffee was a daily reoccurrence for them.  
The nice employee started to apologize once again fearing i would cause a scene. Pretty sure working the morning rush hour at a coffee shop, especially in the city, he'd experienced his fare share of customer abuse. " Please let us treat you to anything on the house." He suggested nervously.  
I thought about rejecting his offer by the desperate look on his face.  
But who was i to turn down free coffee.  
A reward for my shame, really.

"Open the damn door!" I shouted as i kicked at my own front door and realized i was being too loud, too early in the morning. The last thing i needed was another noise compliment from my neighbors. "You bitches better be awake." I hissed through the door.  
I had forgotten my keys, again.  
"Bree! Open the door." I tried to kick the door as quietly as i could.  
I was out of breath from climbing 5 flights of stairs and was holding three cups of coffee, and a bag full of breakfast burritos. The cafe employee really hooked me up. Pretty sure he just didn't want to get in trouble or sued.  
"Leo!" I hissed again.  
Suddenly my door flew open and there stood Bree, in the pajamas i let her burrow last night.  
"Do you really need to be so annoying and demanding first thing in the morning." She mumbled as she rubbed her head.  
"Well, good morning to you too princess."  
" So, where's your key?" She asked.  
"I forgot it."  
"Why the hell would you do something like that?" She yawned.  
"I barely knew what my own name was this morning much less remember to take my keys." I rolled my eyes as i pushed my way into my apartment.  
"Oh." She replied as she slammed the front door behind me.  
"Jeezuz, why are you two so damn loud?!" Leo appeared from my living room couch, rubbing his eyes. Seems i had woken them up. "Can't a man sleep around here."  
I laughed as i took out the burritos and set them on the kitchen table. " I brought breakfast, you drunks."  
"Food?" Leo scrambled off the couch and walked over to the kitchen only wearing boxers. "I'm starving." He said as he fell into a chair and immediately scarfed down a whole burrito.  
"You're a pig." Bree said disgustingly as she grabbed one of the coffees and sipped it cautiously.  
"Honey, no offense but your tits are showing. And I'm not trying to see all that." Leo said grossed out as he reached for another burrito.  
" Hey that's my burrito." I snatched the burrito away. " And for your information some jerk accidentally dumped his coffee on my chest while i waited in line. I got the coffee and food for free. Curtesy of the staff."  
"That's why i need a nice pair of tits, isn't." Leo said jealously.  
"True." Bree agreed. "They come in handy for sure."  
I laughed as i took a bite of my food.  
"Yeah, I'm not sure getting hot coffee dumped on me was worth it. I'm pretty sure i have third degree burns." I massaged my breasts and winced.  
They definitely felt tender to the touch.  
I should probably change my tshirt but i still had no energy. I used all i had left climbing those stairs.  
"You should ice them for sure. " Bree suggested. "Put some Neosporin on those puppies.  
" Yes, please do. If you don't get laid because of your crispy tits you're gonna be unbearable." Leo laughed. " You get so cranky when you don't get railed."  
"Hey do not!" I threw a bottle cap at him and he dodge it.  
" Yeah right. Remember two summers ago when you went through that dry spell? You were a damn nightmare." Leo snatched Bree's burrito and took a bite. " I was ready to commit the ultimate sacrifice and sleep with you my damn self but thank god you met that architect." Leo made a gagging noise. " I don't know how straight guys like vaginas."  
"Give me that." Bree snatched her food back.  
Leo and Bree were my best friends. We met freshman year of college and haven't been apart since. We had gotten lucky when we all graduated college 6 years ago and were offered jobs in the city. We lived only 20 mins away from each other's apartments buildings. Bree was a journalist working for one of the city's prestigious newspapers, breaking hearts and taking names. Leo was in advertising and was soon to be married to his fiancé Derek. Bree and I were going to be his groomsmen, sorta speak.  
Last night we drank too much in celebration of finally finding Leo the perfect wedding planner. And we might have gone overboard with the margaritas. And the wine... there was also the champagne.  
Gross. No wonder I passed out behind the couch and woke up super hungover this morning.  
You don't really bounce back from a night of binge drinking quite the same as when you are 18. Let me tell you. I needed all the electrolytes and a tranquilizer at the moment. My 29 year old body wasn't what it used to be.  
Wow, I'm dramatic.  
" Shut up Leo." I said. " But yeah, imma definitely ice the girls. They totally hurt."  
"Did you even call Derek last night and tell him where you were?" Bree asked.  
" Of course I did. My sweetie pie don't need to wonder where his man is at." Leo answered. " I'm the worlds greatest fiancé. I communicate everything."  
" Ok, sure, but we are also your only friends." I laughed. " Where else would you be."  
" That too." Leo shrugged. " I'm always with you hags."  
We all laughed.  
" I don't even know where my phone is. I'm sure its been blowing up. I haven't even checked into the office since i left work early yesterday." Bree said as she started to make her way into the leaving room.  
" Oh Bree don't even look for your phone yet. You're such a workaholic. Give us one more hour before you go into work mode." I pouted as I watched Bree start to move my couch pillows around in search of her phone.  
" I just need to check my messages at least." Bree answered.  
" Only your messages!" I threatened.  
Bree rolled her eyes. " Yeah I promise."  
" Ten bucks she's out the door in an hour to the office." Leo said as we both continued eating. Leo had miraculously had a bag of Doritos in his lap now.  
" Might as well pay up now." I rolled my eyes.  
Bree lived and breathed her job. The last few months her work had taken over almost every aspect of her life. I'm surprised she some how had time to still see us.  
But she was happy. So, then, so were we.  
Leo as well. He loved his job in advertising. He was constantly busy with work and Derek, and now planning a wedding but he always made the effort to see me and Bree.  
I was forever grateful for the time and effort they both make for us to be able to see each other. They had been there for me through thick and thin. Even when I made the hard the decision to leave my toxic family behind back in the west coast.  
When I had made that decision. These two became my family.  
I was a lucky girl.   
Leo pointed at me with his chip. " What about you? Are you gonna call the clinic?"  
I shook my head. " God no. They should be ok without me for at least today."  
Leo snorted. " Yeah, maybe. But the real question is can you go a day without work?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
" You think Bree and I are workaholics but you are just as bad. You are always at the clinic. " Leo smirked. " I bet you'll be feeling guilty for playing hookie soon."  
" Will not."  
I was secretly already starting to feel a bit of guilt.  
I worked at an animal shelter. Took in mainly cats and dogs. Fixed them up and tried to find them their forever homes. It was the best job I've ever even dreamed of having. I loved going into work and seeing all their cute faces looking up at me, getting to play with them, earning their trust. There was nothing like it.  
It was an incredibly rewarding job but heartbreaking all in one.  
Seeing such innocent creatures be brought in malnourished or abused really was soul crushing. But seeing them slowly get better was worth every tear jerking moment. And seeing them find a forever home was... there was no words. It was indescribable.  
" Yeah right." Bree shouted cross the room with one ear to her phone listening to a voicemail. " Every time I see you, you're covered in animal hair."  
" That's not true." I looked down at my clothes to make sure there wasn't any.  
There was dog hair at my pant leg. I discreetly tried to shake it off.  
I wore scrubs to work most of the time but the hair somehow always appeared all over my stuff and clothes. It was a freakin mystery.  
" Oh my god!" Leo yelled suddenly and pointed at this watch.." It's 9am!"  
Bree and I turned to look at my kitchen clock. There was a moment of dead silence before we all gathered ourselves and ran to my small balcony. The three us crashed into each other as we all attempted to open my window.  
"Leo move your sausage fingers!" Bree tried slapping Leo's hand away from the window.  
" Hurry before we miss him." I nudged Leo.  
" I'm trying!" Leo hissed as he struggled to open the window. " Jeezus would it kill you to put some oil on this damn thing every once in awhile. It's hard ass fuck to open."  
"Hurry!" Bree smacked Leo's shoulder.  
I really should put some oil on that sliding window. We go through this every damn time.  
" Got it!"  
The window slid open and the cold air hit us like a ton of bricks.  
"Balls!" Bree yelped as she stepped outside first. "It's fucking freezing."  
Leo made his way outside next and instantly hugged Eve for warmth.  
" Get your ass out here!" Leo gave me his hand as I climbed through the small window opening.and pulled me towards him, joining the small huddle.  
" Why the hell didnt we bring a blanket out here? It's like 30 degrees out." Bree's teeth chattered as she spoke.  
" Good idea. Go bring one." I started to shiver from the cold as well.  
" No way! You go." Bree said as she started to look up and down the street in search of 'him'.  
" There's no way." I huddled closer to Leo.  
Bree and I looked up at Leo with the biggest puppy eyes we could muster.  
" Oh no. I'm not going. I'm not missing him. I haven't seen him in over a month." Leo pouted.  
" Why are you so excited to see him anyway? You are happily engaged to your own personal hottie." I snapped.  
" Honey, I'm might be engaged and deeply head over heels in love with Derek but I also like to admire God's fine work from to time."  
Bree giggled. "God did spend a little extra time on creating 'him'."  
I rolled eyes as i looked back down at the street waiting for 'him' to show.  
Minutes passed as we collectively turned into popsicles when I start to consider maybe going back inside to get a blanket when 'he' emerged from the street corner.  
" There he is!" Eve pointed at his direction.  
Leo and I shushed her.  
" Shut up!" I hissed. " He might look up here. "  
I swear one of these days he was gonna look up and notice three complete strangers drooling over him. I would die from the embarrassment for sure.  
" Wow, i missed this." Leo said quietly as we all watched him walk down the street. "His walk is even sexy. How does one even do that?"  
The street was crowded with people starting their day. People were leaving to work and kids were walking to school. But 'he' stood out like a sore thumb. He walked with concentration. As if he was so completely preoccupied with his thoughts but never failed to say good morning to the occasional passerby that greeted him. Mainly women. They always seemed to notice him.  
He was wearing workout gear like he always did at this time of day. He had his hood up so I couldn't see his perfectly light brown hair which always looked clean and soft to the touch. It literally shines when the suns hit it. It's stupid beautiful.  
His zip up hoodie hugged every curve of his muscles as he walked. No amount of fabric could really hide the size his chest and arms. It was like God had shaped him with such care when he had decided to create 'him'.  
"Oh!" Bree said as school children kicked a soccer near 'his' feet an he bent down to grab it. Giving us a perfect view of his behind. " You could bounce.a quarter off that ass."  
" Bree!" I laughed.  
" More like a whole roll of quarters." Leo added.  
" Screw it, throw him the whole cash register."  
I rolled my eyes at my best friends and watched as he jogged across the street to his usual breakfast spot. He was greeted at the door.  
He smiled.  
We melted.  
He entered the building, we collectively sighed in disappointment when he was out of sight.  
"Well those few seconds were definitely worth the hypothermia." I said as i made way inside my apartment and ran to the nearest throw blanket on the couch.  
Bree and Leo quickly followed.  
" Definitely worth it." Leo cuddled up to his own blanket that he had slept with last night. Bree got under the blanket with me.  
" Have you found out his name yet?" Bree asked.  
" No not yet. I actually hadn't seen him in awhile. " I admitted. " I saw him speaking to Mrs. Waters a couple weeks ago but I didn't want to interrupt."  
" Interrupt? My god woman. Thank god you are beautiful because you truly don't have any game." Leo laughed. "He's been your neighbor for a few months now. If I was single and he was gay I would have jumped him by now."  
" I have game!" I said annoyed.  
Bree giggled.  
" I do! I'm just not interested." I defended myself.  
" Sweets, the whole block is interested in that man. Hell, even the fire hydrant looked interested."  
I frowned and tossed the pillow at Leo.  
Ever since 'he' moved into my building 6 months ago he had been a mystery. He kept to himself quite a lot, well mannered when someone greeted him. From what I had seen from afar or from the hall. Ive never really spoke to him myself. We always kinda missed each other. One time I thought he had spoken to me but I had my earphones in so it was hard to tell if it had actually happened. He was gone before I took an earbud out.  
Everyone in my building kinda kept to themselves except for Mrs. Waters. She was the only one I actually actively chatted with. It was hard getting to know people in my building and I had lived here 6 years already!  
But this was NYC after all. Back home I was on first name bases with my whole neighborhood. Greeted each other with bright smiles in the morning on our way to work, even chatted a bit before we took off. In NYC we kinda just power walk to our next destination and hope we don't run into you.  
Our building had a very 'don't bother me and i wont bother you' kinda vibe. That and I was painful shy going up to strangers.  
So, it wasn't too surprising that I hadn't really chatted with my new neighbor. Despite the disappointment of my two best friends. I hadn't really made the effort to stop and chat.  
I had no idea what he did for a living. Or even if he had a job for that matter. He seemed like a loner due to the fact that i never heard anyone come visit him. Or go on dates. Not that I was aware of anyway. No late night bootycalls either. His apartment was directly next to mine and our walls are paper thin. The most exciting thing I've heard coming from his apartment was Ella Fitzgerald playing. Not that I minded. I was actually obsessed with her.  
All i really knew for sure was that he worked out first thing in the morning and he went out for runs. A lot. A few times I'd seen him leave ahead of me on my way to emergency on-calls from the shelter. And those were, like, at 5am or even 4am. The man was crazy.  
I couldn't imagine working out that early in the morning.  
Actually, I couldn't imagine working out. Period.  
I considered going up the flights of stairs to my apartment my workout for the day.   
Wow, I'm a bum.  
Anyway, I didn't even know his name. But i knew exactly what time he got back from his morning workout. He never really wavered from his routine. Hence, the creepy ogling my best friends and I were doing. It had become a type of ritual we had now once I had let it slip that I knew some of his whereabouts. They were hungry for some eye candy those friends of mine.  
Bree and Leo had caught a glimpse of him for the first time when 'he' was helping Mrs. Waters carry her groceries up a flight of stairs. They were both coming over for dinner and couldn't stop talking about how beautiful he was. They'd been obsessed ever since.  
" I still think he might be a model or something." Bree suggested.  
I shook my head. " He looks too serious to be a model."  
"How would you know? You've never spoken to the guy."  
" I don't know. He always looks... preoccupied." I said.  
" Like he's confused as to where he is going?" Leo teased.  
" No!" I rolled my eyes. " Like, he's just, I don't know, deep in a thought or something. All I'm saying is he doesn't look like the modeling type."  
"Hmm, maybe he's an actor." Bree added.  
"Or maybe he's writer." I said. "I would believe that more than him being an actor."  
" Well he is definitely something." Leo sighed. " I'm still so mad at you for not making a move."  
Not this again.  
" You need to get back into the dating game before you get too old and become a bitter old spinster."  
" Leo, I'm 29. That hardly qualifies me as an old spinster." I defended myself. " And I date."   
" Listen sweets you need to get over this 'dry spell' you always seem to get yourself into."  
" Not the dry spell again." Eve laughed at Leo's phrasing. " Leave her alone. She'll date when she wants."  
" Thank you." I smiled. "And like i said, I go on dates."  
Leo raised his eyebrows. "You don't go on dates. You go out to dinner with guys to get laid and then dump them."  
"Hey!" I objected.  
"Are you slut shaming her?" Bree was defensive. " Cuz not cool."  
" Wait, are you calling me a slut?"  
Leo put his hands up. " WHAT? No, no I'm not slut shaming you."  
" Because I'll have you know its not like I'm picking random guys off the street. They're my... friends." I said awkwardly.  
"Honey, just say friends with benefits." Eve smiled. " Or that you have them on retainer for those... lonely nights."  
I started to blush.  
" The point is that you need to actually date. Not just have...friends." Leo fought a smile as he tried to explain himself. "You need a deeper connection than that."  
" I think she's is getting the 'deeper connection'" Bree laughed at her own joke. "Get it? Cuz she's getting railed."  
" Shut up, Bree."  
" I just want you to be happy, sweetie. I want you to be as happy as I am. I want you to be over the moon head over heels in love. Is all I'm saying." Leo added. "Ever since things went sour with Luke you haven't really taken anyone seriously."  
I fought the urge to tell my best friend to mind his own business. I knew his heart was in the right place but this wasn't the first time we'd had this conversation. It's not like I was hung up on Luke still. I was over him. The relationship was done and buried. Thanks to his cheating ways.  
But I had moved on. It had been hard to be betrayed like that, by someone you thought you were gonna spend the rest of your life with. But I was ok now. I coped and moved on. I was happy to be rid of him.  
And I had tried doing the actual dating thing, like, really gave it a try. But I didn't really care about any of the men I went out with. There was never a connection, no spark. Or so I told myself. I was just... cautious.  
So I kinda just threw in the towel on the dating game and focused on my career. I called on my 'friends' when there was an itch I couldn't scratch and that was that. I was happy with the system I had.  
But apparently not happy enough for Leo's standards.  
"You know I'm not the only single girl in the room right?" I nodded over at Bree. " Why don't you ever give her any crap about settling down."  
" Because Bree is falling in love with every man she meets walking down the street." Leo answered.  
" I would be insulted. But its true." Bree smirked. "I want to try the whole buffet line until I find the perfect dessert."  
I looked at her confused. " I have no idea what that means."  
"It means I'm gonna kiss every frog until I find my prince."  
"See! Shes looking!" Leo exclaimed. " She's a hopeless romantic. She's out there looking for love. Your just being... bitter."  
"I'm not. I'm just choosing to not waste my time." I wanted to add that I didn't want to just give my heart away again and have it shattered into a million pieces. It was at the tip of my tongue but I fought against it.  
"See, bitter." Leo sighed. "But I have faith that love will hit you right in the face when you least expect it. And then you'll be happy as clam and then we'll soon be hungover from celebrating finding your wedding planner."  
" Not every man is Luke you know." Bree added. "What he did to you was horrible. But he wasn't your prince. Your knight in shinning armor is still out there."  
" Is that right?" I asked sarcastically.  
" One thousand percent!" Bree said confidently as she nudged me. " That neighbor of yours looks like your potential knight in shinning armor."  
"God yes!" Leo yelled  
" No. Absolutely not." I objected.  
" Oh cmon! Why not? You think he's hot."  
" Yes, he's stupidly hot but its a hard pass for me." I tucked myself deeper into my blanket. "You date him."  
" For a one night stand maybe but he's too pretty. I tried the insanely hot type and it wasn't for me. You know I like my men rough around the edges." Bree shrugged.  
" You mean, ugly." Leo said fascinated. "You do like your men insanely unattractive now that I think about it. Good for you."  
Bree threw my remotely control at Leo. " Shut up."  
Leo dodged it.  
He was good at dodging things we threw at him. He was constantly pissing us off.  
" What is his type anyway?" Leo asked  
" Haven't seen any girls."  
" Maybe he's gay?" Bree questioned.  
" Nope, definitely not gay." Leo answered.  
" How do you know?" I asked.  
" Because he wasn't on the gay roster the last time I checked." Leo answered sarcastically. " I can just tell."  
" Maybe he's one of those romantics that can't just sleep around. Maybe he needs to be in love and that why he never brings girls over." Bree said hopefully.  
" That, or he bangs them at their place instead." I added dryly. " Anyway enough about him. I'm starving and dehydrated."  
I jumped up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet- cute.

Chapter 2 

It was Monday morning. I was at work, drinking a second cup of coffee when I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I didn’t bother turning to see what it was. It was probably my ponytail falling out of the hair tie.  
I was doing inventory and my numbers weren’t adding up. We were running low on puppy pads and I had no idea how the hell that had happened so quickly. I had doubled the order just last week.   
“So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?”Maria asked.  
“ Huh”   
“ Oh, so we are just going to play dumb now.” Maria threw a doggy snack at me while I wrote down notes of todays inventory. I needed to figure out where all these puppy pads were going. I know we use them every day but still.  
I felt something hit me again. I looked down and a dog bone.  
“Hey!” I said as I grabbed the milk bone and stashed it into a near by snack jar. “These are expensive you know! We aren’t rolling in donations lately.”   
“You were ignoring me.” Maria pointed out.  
“ No, I was not.”  
“ What was I saying?”   
I thought back for a moment but for the life of me I couldn’t remember. “ Something about an elephant. “   
“ I knew it!” Maria reached for another dog bone to through at me.  
“ Okay! OKAY!” I raised my hands in defense. “ I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention. Just stop throwing the snacks.”  
Maria lowered the milk bone and tossed it back in the jar. “ Kevin was just in here and you totally ignored him.”   
“ He was? I didn’t notice him. I wasn’t trying to ignore him.”  
“ He said your name?” Maria rolled her eyes. “ Twice.”  
I winced. I had a bad habit of tuning everyone out when I was doing inventory of the clinic’s medical supplies.   
“ Shit.”  
“ Yeah, shit.” Maria smirked. “That man is still in love with you.”   
“No he isn’t.”   
“ Have you spoken to him since - you know.” Maria made a obscene gesture and started to laugh.  
I grabbed the milk bone she had thrown at me and threw it back her. It hit her right in the forehead.   
“ Shut up Maria!” I hissed. “Someone will hear. And no I haven’t!”   
Just as I said that one of the volunteers , Lisa, passed by with Cheese, the chihuahua, on her 11am walk. I smiled awkwardly at Lisa hoping she hadn’t heard anything. The last thing I needed was for everyone to know my sex life around here. Everyone here were huge gossips.   
I turned to glare at Maria.  
Long story short I had slept with Kevin. He was our regular FedEx driver for a couple of years now. He was hot and had a reputation for being a ladies man. He had hit on most of the female staff here. So, when he asked me out a year a go I had said yes thinking it was nothing serious. I went in thinking it would be a fun time. We went on a few dates. It was great.   
Until I realized Kevin wanted something more.   
He wanted a commitment.  
I just wanted... sex.  
I wasn’t ready to get into anything serious. The dream of having a serious relationship and eventually settling down died when I walked in on Luke going down on Rachel, who happened to be a waitress at our favorite sushi restaurant. Thanks to him I hated men and couldn’t eat sushi anymore.   
Bastard.   
It was hard for me to trust a man after that. It was a betrayal I couldn’t just get over. It shook me to my very core. I had no interest in opening up like that ever again.   
But I made the mistake of telling Ms. Maria what had happened between Kevin and I. And now she wont shut up about it every time Kevin comes in. She swears up and down that he is in love with me. Which was hard to believe when I looked at myself in the mirror while working at the clinic. My hair was always in a messy bun, I wore an awful shade of green scrubs, old sneakers and my glasses were always smudged with dog saliva.  
There was absolutely nothing to be in love with.  
P.S. the dog salivas was from when the pups gave me kisses. I wasn’t just walking around with dog saliva for no reason. Who was I to say no to some dog kisses. I couldn’t resist their innocent faces after all.  
“You’re out of control.” Maria said as she grabbed a bag of cat litter.  
“ I’m perfectly in control.” I said. “ Kevin is fine. I see how he looks at the girls with C-cup around here.”   
“You have a C-cup.” Maria smiled.  
I covered my chest with the clip board. “ Well, so do you honey.”   
I walked away as she started to laugh.  
“Imma make my rounds.” I shouted as I went out to the back to check on my furry patients.  
I resisted the urge to b-line to Olive as I went through the double doors where all the pups were in their own little ‘nooks’ as I liked to call them.   
I hated when some visitors or donors came in here and called the place we placed the dogs and cats,cages,. Kennel was nice, but we all put so much time and effort to make their nooks nice and comfortable that cages sounded so harsh. We preferred nooks.   
Sounds obnoxious, I know but still.  
“ Hello Jasmine!” I stopped by first nook on the roster to check in on a white bulldog that was brought in a month ago. She was brought in by a Good Samaritan who had found her lying on a ditch, malnourished. Her owners had abandoned her and left to fend for herself.   
“Were you good for Lisa?” I asked her as I watched her wag her tail excited to see me. I opened her door and stepped inside.  
Jasmine wagged her none existent tail in excitement and jumped on my legs.  
I sat down on the ground and started to pet her.   
She licked my face and felt my glasses get slick with saliva instantly.   
Dammit ,I had just cleaned those.  
I petted her for awhile then I started my exam.

Within an hour I had finished my rounds of all the dogs and cats. Everyone looked great, and progressing. All but one.   
Olive.  
I had intentionally left her last. Every time I saw her my heart broke.  
“Hey honey.” I said gently as I approached her nook.  
She looked up at me in mid paw lick and became still.   
Olive was a brown chihuahua.   
Maybe, 1 year old from our guess.  
She was found 2 weeks ago down the street.   
Physically abused. She had BB gun palettes wedged into her skin. Someone had used her as target practice and then some.   
She was recovering slowly but she was fearful of humans.   
I couldn’t blame her.  
Yesterday was the first day she let me in her nook without crying out in fear.  
I was making progress.   
I had seen many abused animals come through here but Olive was different somehow. I felt a connection to her that I couldn’t explain. I mean i felt that way about animals in general but Olive... I don’t know. I felt her. If that even makes sense. When I looked into her eyes is like I knew exactly how she felt.  
I slowly sat down on the floor, the furthest away from her as possible. She had yet to move. I knew she was terrified.  
I glanced over at her food to see if she had eaten since I last checked on her this morning. She hadn’t. She wasn’t eating enough.  
I sighed.  
She needed to eat if she was going to fully recover.   
I stared at her and fought the urge to cry. She didn’t deserve this. No soul did. I couldn’t imagine what she must have felt as she was tortured. Had she even felt kindness a day in her life before coming here?  
I shook my head in doubt as I looked at the badges around her neck.   
I loved my job, I truly did but these were the moments where I struggled.  
How could anyone do this? How could anyone harm an animal for pleasure? How could anyone ever possibly live with themselves with doing such a thing?  
Anger and sadness washed over me. An all too familiar feeling while working here. I took a second and sucked it up.  
Anger and sadness wouldn’t help Olive.  
I took a deep breath and gently said Olive’s name.  
Olive reluctantly side eyed me but did not move an inch.  
“ It’s a new day sweetie. And you’re safe here. Ill never let anyone hurt you.”  
I had to be patient but I was determined to win over her trust.  
I scooted my hand a bit closer to her and got to work.

***

My day went by fairly quickly. There were no medical emergencies, thank goodness, and no strays were brought in. All routines check ups and follow ups. No adoptions for a forever home for a furry friend but the possibility was always in the horizon. I took a ton of pictures and videos of my fury friends and posted them onto our website hoping someone would see and fall in love and want to adopt.   
I made a mental note to upload everything I took today to post it onto my personal social media. I’m sure my social media friends were sick of seeing adoption posts but I couldn’t help it. I was always hoping someone would bite.   
I was rushing home to get ready to meet Bree and Leo for drinks.   
I would usually pack extra clothes if I knew I would be going out right after work which is what I had done but unfortunately Pasta, a senior husky, defecated all over my arm and part of my scrub uniform during a nail clipping. Thankfully it happened at the last hour of my shift but still.  
Never a dull moment at the clinic.  
I had washed the crap off the best that I could but the smell very much stayed on my skin and on my scrubs.   
I had even attempted to spray perfume on to mask the smell but by the looks that my coworkers made when I was near I hadn’t masked anything.   
I needed a hot shower asap.  
So change of plans. I had to run home and shower instead of heading straight to the bar.  
I was boarding the subway while txting Bree that I was going to be running late when I man snapped at me.  
“Seriously woman!” He waved his hand in front of him in disgust and moved to the opposite end of the subway car.  
Everyone else turned to look at me and covered their nose.  
I’m pretty sure everyone in the subway thought I had shit myself.   
I sat down and popped in my earphones. I was embarrassed.  
But its not like it wasn’t the first time someone smelled like feces in a subway. Its all I’m saying.  
When I came to my stop my ass hauled out of there.  
I was entering my apartment building, well more like sprinting into my apartment building due to the time. It was 5pm and I was already running late for drinks and I hadn’t even showered yet. The guys were gonna be pissed. Damn subway always making a bunch of stops!  
I ran up the first flight of stairs, my backpack bouncing behind me with each step I took, earphones blaring with loud music encouraging me to not stop. These flights of stairs were truly a work out. Between running from the station and climbing the stairs, I burned off what I was planning on drinking tonight.   
Hell yeah!   
I was at the second floor about to go to third when Mrs. Waters apartment front door flew open and she was waving her hands to get my attention.  
I came to completely stop and took my earphones out.  
“ Hi Mrs. Waters, was I being too loud again?” I asked out of breath.  
It wouldn’t have been the first time I had gotten a noise complaint for being too loud going up the stairs.   
It was the music!   
I never realized how loud I was being. Plus, I couldn’t just go up a flight stairs without my earphones blaring Beyoncé. I needed the motivation to make it to my apartment or else I was just going to give up hope and camp out at the stairs.  
Mrs. Waters shook her head. “No dear, not at all. I was hoping you could help me with Darling. If it’s not too much to ask.”  
“ Oh, whats wrong? Is her leg out again?” I asked as I took my foot off the third flight of stairs.  
“ Unfortunately, it is.” Mrs. Waters nodded.   
Mrs. Waters had a 7 year old chihuahua whose leg went out of place from his socket every once in awhile. It was common in chihuahuas for this to happen, all you really had to do was pop it back in. I had tried teaching Mrs. Waters how to do it but she was too nervous. She was scared she would hurt Darling. So, I would do it for her.  
I looked down at my watch. Now, I really was going to be late.  
“ Of course, where’s the little guy?”  
I started to walk to her apartment and even though Mrs. Waters tried to be discreet I saw her scrunch up her nose. She had gotten a whiff of the poop smell.  
“ Come on in sweetie.” She said kindly and she cleared her throat. “ You are an angel to come to Darling’s rescue once again.”  
I knew she was too polite to mention the smell. She pretend like there was nothing wrong and lead me into her home.  
“Mrs. Waters I’m sorry about the smell. I just got off work and I was helping-“ I started but Mrs. Waters cut me off.  
“ There’s no need to explain, dear. You an incredibly hard working young woman. You smell like a bed of roses as far as I am concerned.” She waved me off from my explanation. “Thank you again for helping my Darling.”   
I felt my cheeks warm up from embarrassment. I’m pretty sure Mrs. Waters thought I shit myself too.  
We entered her living room and spotted Darling resting on the couch.   
“Hi Darling.” I made my way to him. He looked happy to see me.  
Darling attempted to get up but quickly became wobbly. His right leg was definitely out.   
“Uh, lets not do that Darling.” I said as I scooped him up in my arms and pressed my hand on his hip and maneuvered his leg around until I literally felt his leg pop in.   
Darling didn’t even yelp. He hadn’t even felt a thing. He licked my cheek and wiggled his little golden tail.  
“ There, all fixed.”I giggled as I let Darling kiss my jaw.  
“ I’ll never get used to seeing you do that. It looks so painful.” Mrs. Waters held her hand to her chest as she watched us.  
“Oh he’s alright.” I scratched the back of Darling’s ear. “ Isn’t that right Darling?”   
“ I don’t know what I would do without your help.” Mrs. Waters said gratefully. “We both so appreciative.”  
“ Its nothing.” I smiled. “ I’m happy to help such a sweet boy.”   
I gave Darling a quick peck on top of his head and handed him over to Mrs. Waters.   
“ I really should be going but are we still on for tomorrow?” I asked.  
Every other Saturday morning we went out for a walk together with Darling to the near by park. It randomly became a routine of ours about a year ago when we started running into each other in the mornings. She would be going out to walk Darling and I was just going out to get coffee. We would run into each other so frequently that eventually we just decided to make it intentional.   
Mrs. Waters was actually pretty awesome. She was incredibly kind and offered great advice. And always had a good story to tell. She lived alone now that her husband had passed away over two years ago. Her kids came down to visit her every weekend and had poker night twice a month with friends from the senior center. And had the most impressive music collection.  
“ About that - “Mrs. Waters started but soft footsteps where heard coming from the kitchen.  
I turned and found a pair of blue eyes staring back at me.   
A small gasp escaped me.   
He was here. My hot neighbor was here.   
“ I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said, as he entered the living room.   
I don’t know what face I was making that he felt the need to apologize.  
His hair was a shade lighter than I had realized, now that I was so near. From afar it had looked brown but it was a shade of dirty blonde. His nose, mouth, and chin were surprisingly sharp. God, his jaw alone looked like it could cut through glass.   
I didn’t realize how tall and... thick he actually was now that I was up close. I’d only see him from a distance and I knew he worked out but his body was ridiculous. It was as if God herself had actually sculpted him out and took her time doing it.  
But his eyes alone is what took my breath away.  
Mrs. Waters said my name loudly and I tore my gaze away from him.  
I had a feeling she had repeated my name and I had missed it the first time.   
“ I’m sure you two haven’t met but I would like you to meet Steve Rogers.” Mrs. Waters grinned.   
Steve? Such an ordinary name for such a extraordinary looking man.  
Steve stepped forward and extended his hand to me. “ Its nice to finally meet you ma’am.”  
Ma’am?  
I absently shook his hand and watched my hand disappear into his. He had strong soft hands. Clean nails too, i noted.  
I guess I must have forgotten my manners because after a moment Mrs. Waters replied for me and gave my name to Steve. Its like I had completely forgotten how to speak.  
“ Steve moved in a few months ago. His apartment is actually right next door to yours.” Mrs. Waters interjected.  
I was openly staring at him now.  
God, no wonder Bree and Leo had been fawning over him. He literally looked photoshopped.   
I was about to find my voice when to my horror I watched Steve wrinkle his nose but quickly hid it. If i hadn’t been ogling him I would have missed it.  
I snatched my hand back horrified.  
He had smelled the poop and he realized it was probably coming from me. Steve didn’t say anything and kept on politely smiling.  
Oh my god!  
Now they both thought I had shit myself. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.  
“ Um, I gotta get going.” I finally squeaked out as I felt my face get hot. I was positive I was a nice shade of red about now.   
“ I just got off work and I - “ I shook my scrub top for reference. “ And I’m in a desperate need of a shower. Ya know, long day...but not too long of a day to forget how maintain basic hygiene.”  
Steve and Mrs. Waters raised their eyebrows in confusion.  
“ I mean, as in - “ I was so tongue tied and mortified that I just blurted out “ I DID NOT SHIT MYSELF.”  
Mrs. Waters seemed to choke on her on spit and Steve started to clear his throat. I’m pretty sure he was trying to hide his laughter. The corners of his lips turned up and I swore I melted to the floor.  
“ No one thought that dear.” Mrs Waters pipped up and looked at Steve . “ Our neighbor here works in an animal clinic and I’m sure- “  
“Oh!” Steve smirked. “ That’s great. That’s a very noble ,ma’am, I’m sure it’s not an easy job.”   
Again with the ma’am.  
“Ah yes thank you.” I started to inch towards the door. “ Now that I’ve humiliated myself throughly I gotta go drown myself in the tub.”  
“No, there’s no need to feel embarrassed.” Steve said he stepped towards me. Wow, he was tall. “ Taking care of animals is a ... messy job.”  
Oh god.   
I nodded like an idiot and looked to Mrs. Waters. “Ill see you tomorrow at our usual time.” I said quickly and turned to the door once again.  
“About that. I was thinking we could change it up.” Mrs. Waters had glimmer in her eye. “ You been so incredibly helpful carrying after Darling like you do. You have no idea how much I appreciate your willingness to always help me with him. “ She then turned to the perfectly sculpted man standing in front of me. “Steve you’ve become my handy man around here, fixing wobbling kitchen chairs, carrying my groceries, bringing furniture up the stairs which I have no idea how easily you could do that all on your own.”   
I looked up at his arms and chest. I think I had an idea.  
“ I say all of this to say that I’m just so thankful to the both of you. I want to repay you in some way. “  
Steve and I quickly started to object.  
“Hush now, i want to express my gratitude. I want to have both of you over for dinner tomorrow night.”  
My knee jerk reaction was to say no and I could tell Mrs. Waters sensed that.  
“Its not every day a poor old lady like myself has company over for dinner.” She said sadly.   
Oh my god.  
She was lying! She had company over all the time. She was trying to play us.  
“ I would be delighted to be here Mrs. Waters although there’s no need to thank me. “ Steve smiled. “ I’m always happy to help.”  
Mrs. Waters looked at me expectantly.   
Its not like I didn’t want to have dinner with Mrs. Waters. I had dinner here plenty of times, even Bree and Leo have once or twice. But Mrs. Waters was up to something. I knew her well enough that something was up.  
I narrowed my eyes at Mrs. Waters. “ I’m on- call tomorrow at the clinic so I might have to work. So I don’t think-”   
“ Ah excellent! Ill see you both here at 6pm.” Mrs. Waters clapped happily. “ Ill make meatloaf.”  
I laughed nervously. “ I really should be going.”   
I turned to the door and this time no one stopped me.  
“It was very nice to meet you ma’am.” Steve said as Mrs. Water and him followed me to the door.  
“You could just call me Remy.” I finally summoned the courage to look at him head on. And I felt like the wind was knocked out of me.  
He was so too beautiful.  
“Remy.” He said slowly, as if he was trying it on. “ Very pretty name.”  
“Pretty name for a pretty woman.” Mrs. Waters added.  
Steve grinned.  
Ok, I really needed to get out of here.  
I made me goodbyes and hauled ass of there.  
I didn’t why but I felt like I had just been bamboozled by Mrs. Waters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“She 100% cannot wear that!”  
“Yes, she can.” Bree snapped as she white knuckled the black dress from my closet.  
“You must be joking.”Leo snickered.  
“I know YOU must be.” Bree rolled her eyes. “ If she wears jeans and sneakers she WILL be the joke.”  
“ And wearing a black TIGHT mini dress with 6 inch heels to a casual dinner with a 72 year old woman will make her look like a literally clown. She’s not walking into a club, Bree!” Leo went over and took the dress and shoes away from Bree and tossed them into the closet. “ I cannot allow it.”  
Leo handed me a pair of jeans, converse and a blouse with a plunging neck line. “Put these on.”  
“Um- “ I looked at Bree and then at Leo. I was too nervous to answer. It wasn’t the first time Leo and Bree fought for the name of fashion. It was best that I didn’t get involved.   
“Really? You cannot be serious. She’ll look frumpy. My outfit makes her look hot. Sexy, mysterious, my outfit would get her laid.” Bree took out the dress and heels again and laid them on the bed.   
Leo looked appalled. “ I’m not trying to get her laid-“  
“ I want to get laid.” I finally pipped up.  
Bree beamed.  
Leo scowled.  
These two had been going at it for two hours. Ever since I filled them in last night about my dinner invitation they hadn’t been able to stop talking about it. They had wanted all the details of the run in and then some. They had even insisted on coming over to help me get ready for dinner. I didn’t really understand what they were freaking out about. They acted as if I was going on a date or something.   
Leo went over to my vanity and started opening drawers. “ I’m trying to land her a man. A real man. “ He took out a few lipsticks and looked over the shade color. “I’m trying to get her a husband. Not a bootycall.”   
“ Whatever.” Bree rolled her eyes and turned to me. “ Did you shave your legs?”  
“God, no.” I answered.  
Bree and Leo stared.  
“What! Like, you two shave every single day?” I defended myself.  
“Yes!” They answered in unison.  
“Oh” I answered. “That feels excessive.”  
“No youre just lazy.” Leo mumbled. “You willy mammoth .”   
“I heard that!” I shot back. “ I shave! I just shave every other day. Or when I’m showing off my legs that day. Or when I’m going to the gynecologist. Or when I’ve washed all my bedding and I’ve just showered and get into bed and rub my freshly shaved legs together...” Bree and Leo looked lost. “ The point is that no one shaves every day!”  
“Seems we’ve stumbled into a touchy subject.” Leo tsked.  
“ Its not touchy!” I snapped.  
“Ok, ok!” Leo held his hands up.  
I took a deep breath. “ Look, guys, I know you want to help but this is a very casual dinner with Mrs. Waters and Steve.” I felt weird saying his name out loud now. For the longest time he had no name to me. “ Ive been over to Mrs. Waters apartment plenty of times. I don’t see why this time is any different. Its just dinner.”   
“You’re going to dinner with Steve, honey. The sex on legs himself.” Bree gushed.  
“ I don’t even know what that means, Bree. Anyway Mrs. Waters will also be there, you know. Let’s not leave that small detail out.” I reminded.  
“Oh who cares! I smell a set up.” Leo almost squeaked. “ I always knew that old woman was sassy.”   
“You smell nothing.” I said as Leo gestured for me to sit in front of the vanity. He grabbed makeup primer and started to apply it to my face.  
“No dark lipstick. Let her eyes take the spotlight.” Bree said she watched Leo go to work.  
“Of course.” Leo said matter of fact. “She has a luscious pout but her eyes is the ticket here.”   
“Lucious?” I almost laughed. “ You said I smiled like a drunk gargoyle just last week.”  
“Honey, you know you are beautiful. I was trying to keep you humble.”  
We all laughed.  
“ I don’t know about beautiful.” I said.  
“Hush, none of that nonsense.” Leo said as he applied my foundation. “Don’t you ever question your queen-ship.”   
I stayed still as he blended away.  
“ I only associate with the baddest bitches in all the land.” Leo declared.  
Bree nodded. “ I know that’s right.”  
“You guys are too much.” I grinned.  
“Anyway, Imma need you to remember every single detail of tonight. We are going to want to know everything.” Bree said as she went back to looking through my closet.  
“Like, if that man eats carbs.” Leo shook his head. “ It would be so unfair if he does and is still walking around looking like he does. I workout and watch what I eat all day, every day and the moment I eat one potato chip I gain 3 pounds.”  
“I’ll be sure to take note.” I said sarcastically as he moved on to doing the rest of my makeup.  
“You guys, on second thought.” Bree said from my closet. “ I think the mini dress and the heels would be too much.”  
“You think.” Leo mumbled.  
“I think she should wear leggings. X out the jeans. ” She said as black leggings flew from my closet and landed on the bed. “ Remy you have a perky ass. You should show that off instead.”   
“Finally something we agree on.” Leo said he moved onto applying eyeshadow to my eyes. “I have a feeling about this, sweets.”  
“All I feel is annoyance.”  
An hour later I was finally ready. Leo had done a subtle light brown smokey eye, and kept my makeup very minimal which was more my style. Bree had curled my hair into small waves which I had fought her on but lost. If it had been up to me I would have just put up my hair in a messy bun and called it a day. Leo and Bree both agreed on a grey v-neck tshirt, leggings and a jean jacket. On the last minute Bree insistent I wear heels to show case my ass more. To which Leo started to agree but I quickly slipped on white converse and refused to change out of them.  
To my surprise they didn’t fight me on. Pretty sure they knew they had used me as their personal Barbie long enough and I’d wouldn’t budge on comfort. I HATED heels. I only wore them when I absolutely had to.  
“Ok there!” Leo squirted a light layer of perfume over me. “You look gorg!”  
Bree clapped. “Chic but casual. He wont know what hit him.”  
“I wont be very chic and casual once I dig into the meatloaf. Mrs. Waters makes a mean meatloaf and I’m starving.” I said as started to hear my stomach rumbling.  
“Try to remember you are a lady Remy. We are trying to bag a husband here.” Leo said.  
“ I’m not trying to bag me husband, Leo. I’m just trying to eat.”   
“ Steve is a full course meal, honey.”  
“He’s not on the menu, darling.”  
“Not yet.” He sang.  
I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my keys from my bag. “Anyway, don’t forget to lock up before you leave.”   
Bree quickly came over and started to fix my hair. God forbid it was out of place.  
“Listen, I know we are giving you are hard time about all of this. But- we just want you to be happy at the end of the day.” She said. “ We just care.”  
I sighed.   
“I know you do. But I’m ok. Honest.” I gave them both a smile. “You both drive me crazy though.”  
“We know.” They said in unison.  
“God.” I rolled my eyes again. “Like I said, don’t forget to lock my door when you take off.”  
“Have fun!” They said unison once more as I walked out of my apartment and closed the door behind me.  
They originally wanted to walk me down to Mrs. Waters apartment but after a long back and forth they finally realized how embarrassing that would be for me. I couldn’t even imagine how they would act if Steve would be the one to answer the door. Some times I wondered if my best friends even had a filter. I just kept picturing them trying to invite themselves in just to get a peak at Steve.  
God. They were truly something else.  
I was intentionally slowly making my way down the stairs. I was dreading having to go to this dinner all day. I thought about cancelling a few times but I didn’t have to heart to cancel on Mrs. Waters. She was always so sweet and welcoming to her home that I didn’t want to do that to her. But I just had a feeling she was being sneaky with this dinner too.   
Mrs. Waters hated being viewed on as helpless old lady but she played the old lady card yesterday. She knew damn well we weren’t going to say no her.   
Its not like I didn’t want to go to dinner with Mrs. Waters. I usually loved having dinner whenever she invited me over. Or I her. I loved her company. But the main reason for not wanting to do this, aside from being a bit hungover, was because of Steve.  
I hated how overwhelmed and stupid I felt around him yesterday. I didn’t know what that was about but I knew I didn’t care to find out. I hated that Bree and Leo were pushing him on. I just - wanted to stay away from him at all costs...  
I was slowly approaching Mrs. Waters apartment door when I had a sudden urge to run away. How had I gotten here so fast. I know we were only a two flight of stairs apart from each other but still!  
I looked at my phone. It was 5:59pm. Mrs. Waters said to be here at 6pm. Fuck me for always trying to be punctual even when I didn’t want to be. Maybe I could wait out here just one more minute. I wanted to stall as much as humanly possible.   
I sat down on the stairs decking to catch up on some work emails.  
I wasn’t sure how long I’d been sitting when I felt something behind me. I turned and there stood Steve.   
“Remy.” Steve was standing a step above me.  
“Fuck!” I jumped. “ You scared the shit out of me.”   
“I apologize. I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“I didn’t even hear you walk down the stairs.” I said as I tried to calm my heart rate down.   
“ I did call your name.” He said.  
“You did?”  
“Yes. You must not have heard me. You seemed pretty concentrated on that thing.” Steve looked at my phone. “Everyone around here seems to be always on their phones.” He held out his hand out to me, to help me up.   
I awkwardly ignored it and stood up.   
“Oh, right. Sorry, I was just catching up on some work emails.” I tucked my phone into my back pocket.  
“You get emails often?”   
“Um, yes. Work is pretty busy right now.”  
“Oh? So that’s how they communicate with you?” Steve asked as if he was... fascinated.  
“Yeah, that’s one way they communicate.”  
“Seems everyone sends email.”  
I wasn’t sure how to respond to that. So I just nodded.   
He smiled politely. “Shall we?” He gestured to Mrs. Waters door.  
“Oh! Right sure.” I quickly turned to knock.  
We both waited awkwardly for Mrs. Waters to open the door.  
I could hear dishes being shuffled inside the apartment.   
I snuck a peak at Steve as he came to stand beside me. He was wearing slacks, dress shoes, and blue flannel button up under a tan blazer. I realized it was actually the first time I’d seen him without workout clothes on and he was dressed like... my grandpa. He was even wearing a belt with those slacks, way past his waist too.  
Interesting.   
“You mentioned you were working on-call tonight.”  
I snapped my gaze back to the door. “Oh, yes. Hopefully there’s no emergency tonight. I could really use the sleep.”   
“Didn’t get much sleep last night?” He turned to looked at me. At least my peripheral vision told me so.  
“Um, yeah. I was out late.” I answered politely.  
“You should really be careful. A lot of weirdos out there.”  
I had a knee jerk reaction to snap back. I always hated when men said that to me. As if I was somehow weak and couldn’t protect myself because I was a woman. “I’m a big girl, Steve.”  
“I didn’t mean to- “ Steve started but was interrupted by the front door being open. There stood Mrs. Waters wearing an apron and a kitchen mitten.  
“There you two are. I was starting to think i was being stood up.”   
I looked at the clock behind her. It was 6:30pm. Jeez, i hadn’t realized I’d been out there that long.   
“I’m sorry Mrs. Waters for being late I was dealing with some work stuff.” I lied, well it was sorta the truth.  
Steve stood back to let me in first.   
I was greeted by Darling. He instantly jumped up at me asking to be petted.  
“Hey boy.”I smiled down at him and picked him up. He instantly started to give me kisses on the cheek. I laughed.  
“Good evening, Mrs. Waters. I apologize for being late. I was detained on some business.” Steve said behind me.  
Business? What kind of business? What on earth did he actually do for a living anyway.  
“These are for you.” I turned to find Steve handing Mrs. Waters a box of chocolates.  
“Oh Steve, that is very kind of you. I suppose I have no choice but to forgive you now.” Mrs. Waters beamed. “Oh! And they’re my favorite too. I used to get these all the time when I was a young girl. I thought they stopped making these years ago!”  
I glanced the chocolates and it was a brand I’ve never heard before. The box looked pretty, retro looking.  
“I thought so too but I stumbled onto them in a small store a few blocks from here.” He grinned as he looked down at her.  
Mrs. Water looked tiny standing next to him.  
“What a happy surprise. You must tell me what store later. Come into the kitchen you two.”  
I suddenly felt stupid for walking in without a gift. I usually bring something, like wine but I was so caught up on not wanting to be here that I didn’t even think to bring something. Idiot.  
The three of us followed Mrs. Waters deeper into her apartment.   
Her kitchen was much smaller than mine but the set up was very much the same. I always felt comfortable being here but today I just felt so out of place. I tried to get away from Steve as much as I could but it was hard in such a small kitchen, and it didn’t help that he was enormous.  
“Hello Darling.” Steve abruptly walked over to me and Darling and started to pet his head as I held him. Darling happily wiggled his tail.  
The action was so sudden that it startled me.  
It was at that moment that I made a mistake of finally meeting his gaze for the first time tonight.  
He was towering over me. I had forgotten again how tall he actually was... and how blue his eyes were. He smelled like fresh laundry, pine and of something else. I think I was just smelling him... and it happened.   
I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me again.  
I needed to get away a from him asap.  
“Ill set the table.” I squeaked out.  
“Thank you honey.” Mrs. Waters said as she was looking for something in the refrigerator.  
I quickly took Darling along with me. It was as if I was trying to shield myself behind him somehow.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Steve asked   
Mrs. Waters took out a bottle of wine from the fridge and set it on the table. “If you could take out the meatloaf out of the oven for me it would be a great help Steve.”  
“Happy to help, ma’am.” Steve gave a small smile as Mrs. Waters handed him oven mittens.   
She turned to me as I was taking out glasses while I held on to Darling with the other hand. “Doesn’t he have the best manners? Its so rare to find a man with such quality. They definitely don’t make them like that anymore.” She said quietly.  
“Uh-“  
“And always willing to lend a helping hand. Old Hollywood handsome too. Yes, he’s definitely a catch.”   
We both watched him take out the meatloaf and set it on the stove top. Even the oven looked tiny in comparison. His broad shoulders were taking up half the kitchen for god sakes.  
I tore my gaze away and continued taking out the dishes.  
Mrs. Waters came closer and said in a hush voice, “ I think he might be single. You two would look great together.”  
“Oh my god! I knew it!” I let out.  
Steve turned to look at us  
Mrs. Waters and I looked at each other awkwardly.  
“I, uh,” I stuttered to make something up. “I knew that - I - had left my spoon here.” I said as I opened up a drawer where I knew the utensils were and held one out for him to see. “Its my favorite spoon.”  
Wow, that was stupid.  
“Oh, well-” Steve looked confused for my fake excitement. “Well that’s great.”  
Mrs. Waters looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world. She took Darling from me and set him in the ground.  
I knew this whole dinner thing had been off from the beginning. Leo had even called it. He thought this was a set up too but I hadn’t believe it. I thought maybe Mrs. Waters was just trying to overly neighborly and needed the company... ok that was stupid. I damn well knew this woman was a social butterfly and always had company over.   
Why was everyone trying to set me up?! I was perfectly happy being alone. Plus what did they even know about Steve aside from the fact that he is ridiculously attractive and apparently had great manners. He might be an axe murderer for fucks sakes.  
I grabbed the dishes and started to set them on the table.  
Mrs. Waters handed Steve and I each a glass of wine. I instantly chugged the whole thing back to ease my irritation and nerves.  
Steve noticed but said nothing as he sipped his wine. Mrs. Waters had walked out of the kitchen to go check something in her bedroom.   
We both stood silent in the kitchen. I was looking everywhere but him. I was focusing way too hard on the ceiling when Steve spoke,  
“Dinner smells great.”   
“It does.”  
“Mrs. Waters is a great cook.”  
“Yeah, she sure is.” I said dryly.  
My tone instantly killed the conversation.  
We stayed like this for awhile. Me looking at the walls leaning against the counter, Steve...sipping his wine next to the oven, quietly.  
What in world was taking Mrs. Waters so long?  
I was about to go check on her when Steve spoke again.   
“I’m sorry if I offended you in some way back there.”  
“Back where?”  
“When we were outside and I said you should be careful.” I felt his gaze on me. “ It wasn’t my place-“  
“Oh, that.” I shrugged. “Its fine. I’m used to it.”  
“Used to what?”  
“Used to men thinking women are weak.”I finally looked at him.  
Steve looked taken aback. “ I don’t think that at all.”  
“But you felt the need to tell me to be careful. A woman you don’t even know.” I sighed. “ You know. I am in my late 20s. Ive survived this long. I think I know how to take care of myself.”  
Steve set his wine glass down on the table and took a small step towards me. “I did not mean to offend you, truly. Women are... a lot of things, extraordinary beings, but weak is definitely not one of them. I know, you know how to take care of yourself. Last week a man came onto to you on your way to work. He got handsy. You didn’t scream, you didn’t even look scared, you maced him and kept walking as if nothing had even happened. It was impressive.”  
He was right. A man came up to me at 4am on my way to work a few days ago. It was pitch black. The sun hadn’t even risen yet. He was hitting on me , asking for my number reeking of alcohol but when I rejected him he got aggressive. I instantly maced him. I always carried mace in my hand while walking in the dark. I lived in New York long enough to know that. You never walked around unprotected.   
I wouldn’t make that same mistake twice.  
I hadn’t even noticed Steve around when it had happened. I had just kept walking and never looked back as the man laid on the floor screaming.  
“I was on my way out for a run when I saw what was happening.” He shared. “I admit my knee jerk reaction was to help you. But you didn’t need it. You were a damsel but you were definitely not in distress.”  
I let myself really look at him, for only just a moment.  
He seemed sincere. But I’ve been wrong before.  
I bit my lip thinking up of something to say.  
“I hope you brought your appetites!” Mrs. Waters entered the kitchen, finally. Saving me.  
I cleared my throat and plastered on a fake smile.  
I glanced at Steve and he gave me a weak grin. I could tell he wanted to say more but didn’t. Instead he turned to Mrs. Waters and asked where the serving spoons were.  
Mrs. Waters refused any assistance in serving the food. She just wanted us to sit and be waited on. I felt weird just sitting here without helping her. Steve and I offered to help several times but she refused each time. She kept insisting this was her way of thanking us.  
“Remy, I know you hate gravy so this one is yours.” Mrs. Waters handed me a plate. It held asparagus, a big chunk of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. My mouth instantly watered.  
“You don’t like gravy?” Steve asked surprised.  
Mrs. Waters handed Steve his plate and he smiled in thanks. I couldn’t help but notice he had a even bigger chuck of meatloaf on his plate and a extra helping of mashed potatoes and lots of gravy. I wondered if he was actually going to eat all of that, like Leo had wondered. I doubted it. He looked like he took care of his body way too much to indulge in carbs.  
“Um no. Ever since I was a kid I couldn’t really get into liking gravy. The texture always grossed me out.” I answered.  
Mrs. Waters gave me a look.   
“But this gravy sure looks great.” I said quickly.  
“Remy here is a picky eater.” Mrs. Waters rolled her eyes.  
“I definitely am not.” I defended myself. “I eat like no ones business... there’s just the occasional stuff I don’t like.”   
“She hates tomatoes. Who hate tomatoes?” Mrs. Waters said in disbelief. “If she tastes tomato in the food she refuses to eat it but she’ll eat ketchup and marinara sauce.”  
Steve grinned. “But those are made out of tomatoes.”  
“Exactly!” Mrs. Waters took a bite out her meatloaf. “She’s crazy.”  
I gave a small laugh. “You have a small hatred for my hatred of tomatoes. You bring this up almost every time we are together. ”  
“It just doesn’t make sense!” Mrs. Waters said exasperated.   
Steve and I both laughed.  
I took a sip of my refilled wine, courtesy of Mrs. Waters and discreetly watched Steve pick up his fork and go for the mashed potatoes on his plate but at the last second swerved for the asparagus instead.  
Interesting.  
I took a bite of out the mashed potatoes. Dammit they were good. There was nothing more delicious than a carb.  
I gave the tiniest of dances as I shoved more mashed potatoes into my mouth.   
“So Steve, how are you liking the building?” Mrs. Waters asked as i gathered meatloaf and mashed potatoes onto my fork. The greatest of food combos.  
“Its great. Its a good location. Neighbors have been welcoming.”   
I looked up at his response. The welcoming neighbors? All the neighbors scattered like cockroaches when I walked by except for Mrs. Waters. She was the only one who I’ve ever actually had conversation with. Unless I counted Mr. Austen downstairs who hit on me one time for almost 30 minutes while the fire alarm went off and had to evacuate. And Janice on 2B called me a bitch just last week for accidentally knocking her plant over that she had left by the stairs.  
So, no, I wouldn’t necessarily describe my neighbors as welcoming. He must be just be referencing Mrs. Waters because I sure as hell hadn’t rolled out the welcoming mat. Yesterday was the first time ever spoken to him.  
Mrs. Waters looked as surprised as I was. “Oh really? No one has given you any grief?” Mrs. Waters asked, she was all too familiar with our neighbors. Ive heard her fighting with quiet a few of them. “No complaints?”  
“ No, no complaints here. Although, I do like hearing my neighbors taste in music.” He popped a asparagus into his mouth. Again leaving the rest untouched. I had almost scarfed down half my plate by now. “Never a dull moment on my floor.”  
It took me a moment to digest that comment.  
Was he complaining?  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Nothing, its just interesting to hear what my musical tastes are. There’s some songs I haven’t heard before.”  
I’m sure I had a skeptical look on my face. “Is someone playing their music too loud?”   
He was talking about me. I was his only neighbor he shared a wall with. His apartment was in the very corner, away from everyone else’s. When I was apartment hunting fresh out of college I had tried to rent out out the apartment he is in now but it had been out of my price range. His apartment was unique, it had privacy. Expect from me. Our walls were thin. Too thin apparently.  
“No, not necessarily.” He answered.  
Not necessarily?!  
My music bothered him!  
I didn’t even play my music that loud. I was always considerate when I played my music. Unlike him I had two neighbors to worry about so I was very aware of the volume!  
If anything I got noise complaints about me being actually loud. Like, just me. Ive gotten noise complaints about the running up the stairs, being too loud when Bree and Leo are over because we are laughing too loud but never about my music. I was a loud person all on my own. I didn’t need music to help me with that. So i was conscious about the noise volume at all times!  
Or did he mean I had horrible taste in music?!  
Either way I was insulted.  
“Remy, are you playing your music too loud?”Mrs. Waters asked.  
I fought back the urge to get snippy.  
“I wasn’t aware I was.”  
“Oh Remy, you need to be more considerate.”  
I shoved meatloaf into my mouth from preventing me from saying something stupid.  
I merely nodded.  
I couldn’t believe he was actually complaining about my music. When he was the one who actually played loud music! How else would I know he listened to Billie Holiday on repeat just last week.  
Hypocrite.  
Steve and Mrs. Waters started talking about some part he needed in order to fix something in her bathroom while I simmered with annoyance.  
So I just kept shoving food into my mouth.   
Unbelievable.  
I couldn’t believe everyone was trying to fix me up with someone who was bothered by the appropriate volume to experience music to.   
And all because of a pretty face?   
He wasn’t even that great looking! Ok, he was gorgeous. Like, forget how to breathe gorgeous but who actually wanted that?!  
No one wanted a pretty boyfriend.  
“I also like getting to know about my neighbors interests.” I spat out suddenly.   
They both starred at me.  
“Like, how they sound like they’re training for the olympics at 5 o’clock in the morning and then again at 9pm.” I took a sip of wine. “That’s excessive isnt? Like, how many jumping jacks are too many jumping jacks?”  
Mrs. Waters looked confused.  
Steve looked... uncomfortable.  
“Its like, we get it. You want to burn off the carbs that you don’t even eat.” I shoved a big piece of meatloaf into my mouth.  
The room was quiet as I chewed.  
It seemed Mrs. Waters caught on to my little rant and stood up. “Who wants thirds? I know Remy does.”  
She instantly reached for my plate even though I wasn’t even done yet.   
Steve shook his head, “No, thank you Mrs. Waters.”  
I scowled. “He might want more asparagus.”  
We all looked at his plate. The asparagus was gone and everything else was untouched. Unlike me, I had eaten everything but the asparagus.  
“Do you want some -“  
“No, thank you.” Steve answered.  
Mrs. Waters turned to the counter and started to refill my plate with mashed potatoes and meatloaf.  
Darling strolled in and nudged at my foot to pet him.  
I was about to grab him but Mrs. Waters noticed him and picked him up instead. “Oh no you don’t, Darling. You know can be eating human food. Let’s put you in the kennel for now.”  
She excused herself and took Darling along with him.  
I felt Steve’s eyes instantly on me and I did everything in my power not to look at him.   
“Remy-“ He started but stopped when I stood up abruptly.  
What the hell was I doing? I felt so overwhelmed being alone with him. I needed to leave. And I also felt sick.  
“I have to go. Ill call Mrs. Waters later.” I walked towards the door but Steve stood and blocked my path.  
“You don’t like me.” Steve put his hands in his pocket and sighed.  
“I- its not-“ I started but my words fell short. His gaze was fixated on me. I didn’t know what to say. There was something about him that I couldn’t put my finger on.  
I looked away. I couldn’t meet his gaze for long. It felt as if his eyes were piercing into me. It was a little hard to breathe.  
What is it with my oxygen running low when he was around?  
“ I gotta go.” I said, I suddenly felt nauseated.  
Pretty sure it was all the food I scarfed down so fast out of nerves and just plain being too hungry.  
“Remy, please let me-“ He took a step towards me but i stepped quickly around him and b-lined it to the front door.

____

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for your kind words. You guys have no idea what your comments and support mean to me. It definitely encourages me to keep writing. I hope you all like this chapter and bare with me as i find me grove for story telling. I'm trying my best but I'm having fun doing it and learning along the way. Until next time!   
Xoxo


End file.
